Sheepism
Sheepism is a religion created by FlameThrower(181), this religion is based around the warship of sheep. For more information contact Flamethrower(181) or search for Sheepism on the forums. Foundings "Thou believe's a better world is that designed by God himself" - The Old Cardinal of France Sheepism was founded by a Old French Cardinal who found lost manuscripts depicting sheep to have fought battles to save mankind and that they are actively protecting mankind from all threats. He preached the message to the world and soon France had become a Sheepist Nation. Sheepist Bible In the void before the founding of our universe, one life form dwelled. God. He founded our universe, our land, our countries. "Upon darkest of days, the one known as sheep protects the worthy". He designed a life form to roam the Earth - the Sheep. He took the form of his beloved peoples. He created them from a holy material named wool. Then, from the fiery centre of our world, he created 4 lesser Gods - the most powerful Sheep known to this day. They were - Raki Ik Ashtak, Rufruik Hrishmak, Doni et Jeussi, Tishrak ui Flaethkik. They then went on to found the continents of Africa, America (South and North), Europe and Asia. Asia was created by Raki Ik Ashtak. Africa was created by Tishrak ui Flaethkik. America was created by Rufruik Hrishmak. And Europe was created by Doni et Jeussi. For millennium upon millennium, millions and millions of years. The Sheeps roamed - dominant. They created historic nations such as Freikreikshalltara, its capital is in the land of the current Ottoman Empire. The dead of this world go to either the void - the bad people, and the good go to The Holy Kingdom Of The Sheep, the core of our Earth. The place where the high council of the Sheep, the lesser and main God/s roamed. This great beginning ended when as if by accident, a being known as the "Gyidsahkfls" - Dinosaurs, arrived. The Sheep managed to fight them off, the Gods fought with them. For this war was against another God, Tysjaktik - Creator of the Dinosaurs. It is not known where Tysjaktik originated from, although we know he is the "Devil". He roams the void, a place where the dead, who do not deserve a good afterlife, souls roam. After the war was won, the dinosaurs dead, Sheeps once again dominated the world. This lasted for millions of years once more. Though it was not to last... "Humanity, a being won over by war. The only people to ever gain the sheeps respect - partially". Humans - Created by the God of Asia, Raki Ik Ashtak. He did not ask for permission from the Main God, resulting in dispute. The first act of war was when the God of America - Rufruik Hrishmak travelled up from the Holy Kingdom Of The Sheep, and slaughtered mass amounts of humans. In response, Raki Ik Ashtak requested support from the Europe God - Doni et Jeussi, whom was fond of the newly created humans. Together they marched an army of Sheep to America and Africa, demanding the end of human killing. And so began the Great War. A battle that Sheep have remembered for many centuries. (More detail in Part 2). "Sheeps, the descendants of God. They watch over us humans, guarding us, protecting us". -Extract from the Sheepist Bible, Part 1.